Currently, aviation cargo such as an aviation container is still mainly inspected by manual inspection and X-ray tube transmission (only small-sized aviation containers can pass for inspection). Devices using CT (computed tomography) technology are also used for cargo inspection, for example products of Smith Corporation using X-ray tubes and products of Hualixing Company using a radiation source. The above two types of products are greatly limited in use because an X-ray tube exhibits a relatively poor penetration capability and radiation sources are strictly controlled in use and management. In particular, these devices all employ horizontal passing type scanning to conduct CT imaging inspection, i.e., the object passes horizontally, and a scanning system rotates around the travel path of the object such that these CT inspecting systems exhibit a relatively low cargo passing rate. Furthermore, this CT inspecting system is strictly limited by structure and dimensions and penetration ability, so said system cannot be used to inspect aviation containers with relatively large dimensions. For instance, the present-day devices cannot inspect an aviation container two meters long and two meters wide. Furthermore, the above horizontal passing type scanning requires occupation of the same area of ground on the left and right sides of the cargo passageway, so such device occupies a relatively large space.
In addition, in the prior art many kinds of radiation imaging modes such as transmission imaging, multi-viewing imaging, and CT imaging have been advanced. Said different imaging modes generally correspond to different cargo-scanning modes of scanning systems. The above prior art inspective devices can generally only realize one of the scanning modes so that the selection of imaging modes is limited. However, during cargo inspection, sometimes the same cargo needs to be scanned for imaging in different modes. The current inspection devices cannot meet this need.